Five Souls
by Valkyrie-chick
Summary: Five select mutants have a destiny to fulfill. They have been fated to stop Magneto's Brotherhood from destroying humans and put an end to destruction between the two races. Professor Xavier didn't die, Rogue still has her powers but is pregnant. Logan/OC
1. Prologue

Prologue

A sixteen year old girl was running through the dense forest with every bit of her animal power to escape. She knew if she was caught she would be dead. Her only hope was to keep running and hope for an escape. She was either going to escape or die. She wouldn't allow them to take her alive.


	2. Charlie’s arrival and an assessment

Chapter 1- Charlie's arrival and an assessment

Charlie Foxx was taking in the building she was going to live in and go to school to. It was Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Children. Only her, Professor Xavier, her soon to be teachers and the children there were the only ones who knew the real reason for her being at that school. Charlie had discovered her "powers" when she was just sixteen. That had been only a year ago. She had discovered it while talking to her cat in the lovey voice most pet owners give there pets. Her cat had amazingly answered back when she had asked her if she wanted some food. She had thought she was losing it until Professor Xavier had come to her house one day explaining what she was able to do. He had told she was not alone and that there were many people with powers like her. She was what the world called a mutant. A person with extraordinary powers unlike regular humans. She was just glad the professor allowed her to bring her cat with her seeings how she could talk to her and her cat could be a way to help her learn to control her power and use it effectively. Her cat Sparrow had become her good friend shortly after Charlie discovered her power and they started conversing on a daily basis. They worked as a team and would help each other out to the best of their ability. Sparrow was lying over her shoulder mewing her excitement about the school into Charlie's ear. Charlie chuckled in amusement. Sparrow had never left Charlie's hometown of London, England. Her father worked in international relations with the British. Charlie had lived in London since she was eleven years old when her mother and her father had decided to just have the family live in England so her father wouldn't have to keep flying out to England. Charlie had been depressed about it for a little bit because of losing her friends but soon got over it. She still kept in contact with most of her old American friends and her British friends. She just hoped she wouldn't be an outsider. She knew her power wasn't a powerful one but she only hoped that I wasn't a stupid one in the eyes of the others. Charlie took a deep breath and walked forward to the door. She was about to knock on the door when two adults approached the door. One was a gruff looking man. He was wearing boots, dark jeans, an undershirt and a leather jacket. He was accompanied by a beautiful woman. She looked like an African goddess. Her snow white hair was short with black streaks. She had on tight slacks and a black blouse unbuttoned and a white tank top on underneath. They seemed to be avidly conversing about something and didn't notice her till they came up the stairs.

The woman smiled at her and said, "You must be Charlie Foxx! I was supposed to waiting for you here but I got hung up with a little matter. How was your trip?"

"Good! Who are you?"

"My name is Ororo Monroe but you can call me Storm. I am assistant to Professor Xavier and one of the teachers here. This however beside me is Logan or Wolverine. He goes by Logan or Mr. Logan. He is now a teacher now that he has become a full member of…"

Logan gave her a kick in the leg of warning and she shut up immediately. She turned and smiled at Charlie and said, "Anyway, let's get you settled in your room and explain your school schedule and your training to use your power and control it so it doesn't get to a dangerous point. This way to your room."

Charlie followed her and amazingly so did Logan. Charlie wondered about what his power was and what his strength was with it. She finally ended up in a room with three beds. The first two were empty while the last one had a girl about the age of sixteen. She looked like she was working on homework. She had blonde hair and was wearing sneakers, jeans, a Metallica t-shirt, and a dusty MU baseball cap on her head.

She looked up and said mentally to Charlie, "Hello!" Charlie gave Storm and Logan a confused look.

Storm smiled and said, "This is December Gregory! She can read people's minds, control people's minds, move thing things with her mind, and talk to people with her mind. She in short is a telepath and a telekinetic. She's your age and one of your two new roommates. December, this is Charlie Foxx. She's your new roommate."

December walked over to them and asked Charlie, "What's your mutant power?"

"I can communicate with animals."

"That explains the cat on your shoulder. Where are you from?"

"I was born in the states but my family lives in London on account of my dad's job. Where are you from?"

December smiled and said excitedly, "Kansas City, Missouri!" Logan muttered to Storm, "Here we go again! She won't stop talking for hours!"

Storm chuckled and said, "That's enough you two for the moment. December, where's Erin?"

"I don't know. She might be sitting outside to do her homework or shooting some hoops."

"Erin Lewis is your other roommate and she likes sitting outside to do her homework/ reading or playing basketball. Her power is that she can walk through walls and manipulate shadows. She's about two years older than you and has been a student here for three years longer than December but has lived here since she was ten. Well anyway, leave your stuff here and come with me and I'll give you a tour around the building and introduce you to some of your new teachers."

They left December in the room to continue her homework. Storm and Logan showed Charlie around the school. She even met a few of her teachers. The first went by the name of Rogue. She taught literature and had a thick southern accent. Charlie could tell that Rogue and Logan were close by the warm and loving greetings they shared. She had even hugged him in which he had smiled. Charlie noticed that Rogue's belly was a bit big and wondered if she was pregnant and if Logan was the father.

She later asked Storm if this was true but she laughed and told her, "She's pregnant but not with Logan's child. She is married to another one of the teacher's by the name of Bobby Drake or Iceman who teaches Algebra I and Algebra II. Logan however saved her life once and they have become very close. He is like a father to her and she is like a daughter to him."

Charlie also met another teacher by the name of Kitty Pryde. She was also known as Shadowcat and she taught Physics. She even learned what Logan taught. He'd only been a teacher for a short time but he taught auto mechanics and taught self defense classes in his spare time since most mutants were hated in the outside world and needed a way to defend themselves in sticky situations. All of the teachers seemed to be in their early to mid twenties except for Logan, Storm and Professor Xavier. They eventually ended their tour by making a trip to Professor Xavier's office. He wasn't there but she was told to sit in one of the chairs and wait. Storm left to find the professor while Logan stood against the back wall of the office. Charlie felt like he kept staring at her like she was going to run away if he didn't keep watch on her. Charlie was relieved when the door finally opened to reveal Storm and the professor.

Charlie had met the professor when he had come to see her parents about sending her to his school for the gifted. He smiled at her and a voice in Charlie's head said to her, "Welcome Charlie Foxx to my school. We've met before in London but that was a brief visit. I'm happy that you have accepted my invitation."

Charlie was shocked. The professor said while wearing an amused smile, "I see this is the first time you've seen other people besides you who has got extraordinary abilities like you. Storm here controls weather and Logan here has healing abilities, enhanced senses, super strength, and three retractable claws that can come out of each hand made from the strongest metal possible. Your abilities reach out to the animal kind and are rare even for Mutants."

Charlie was confused. She asked, "What do you mean by Mutants and I only have one ability not abilities?"

The professor laughed and said, "A Mutant is a human born with what is called the Mutant gene in their DNA. You were born with it and result can talk to animals. When a Mutant has your power it doesn't come alone. Mutants with powers like that have more power(s) than just the one weaker one. You have a mental power so you may have affects on animal minds such as reading their minds, controlling their minds and communicating with some animals through your mind. Now that you've been informed about your abilities I'll have you test your abilities today with one of the best. Logan, today you will assess her abilities."

"Why me?"

Logan looked annoyed at the suggestion. Professor Xavier simply stated, "You have the most in tune senses to other mutant powers other than me but I never use my power on a student unless absolutely necessary. Now, go on and get to know her so you don't kill her in annoyance!"

At that Logan nodded and started towards the secret passageway out in the wall. Charlie was fixed to her chair still in shock of the fact of her powers and as result hadn't registered what the professor had said until Logan called to her saying, "Come on, I'm not waiting for old age to set in before you move!" That got Charlie to move. She leapt out of her chair and headed out behind him giving Storm one nervous glance in which she nodded in acknowledgement before leaving the room.

Once the door closed Storm turned to Professor and asked, "Do you think he's ready for this?"

The Professor turned to the window before saying, "Premonition foretold this before Logan ever came and joined us. This is the girl that will calm the fury and help him restore his still foggy memories."

"I just hope he doesn't hurt her in the process. She's a nice girl and she's still naive when it comes to men and boys. How can we be sure about what Premonition predicted? Even she questions the accuracy of her gift."

"Premonition has never failed when it comes to her unique power. We have to just sit and watch."

Logan led Charlie to a deserted area behind the school. Sparrow jumped off Charlie's shoulder and landed gracefully beside her. Logan turned and stared into Charlie's eyes. Charlie could tell he was testing her. She just stared back just as forcefully into his eyes.

After about a few minutes Logan turned away and said, "I have no idea why they want me to be your mentor but I have a few ground rules. First, don't pester me with a lot of questions unless they're important or I give you permission. Second, don't abuse your power. Third, don't trust every mutant that speaks "wise words" in your ear. I've learned that not all mutants are a bed of roses and neither are humans. Not all the students here are going to be nice to you. Your power type isn't by itself a strong one so some students will think you weak because of it. Watch what you do and say so they don't have a reason to give you hell. Now tomorrow I'm going to test your ability to use your power. The best way is to fight it out."

Charlie suddenly got scared for she remembered about his metal claws. Logan must have noticed too because he just laughed and said, "I won't use them in battle with a student. I only use them if necessary and only then. I'll only show you them now so you don't get crazy thoughts in your head."

At that moment Logan cringed in pain for a split second before six metal claws came out of the backs of his two hands. Charlie took a step back and Logan retracted the claws.

He chuckled and said, "The last student who witnessed me do that fainted. I thought you would have at least done something interesting. You're okay kid! Now I want you to attack me and don't worry about the claws."

Charlie wasn't sure he was being serious until he started towards her with the grace of an animal predator attacking its prey. Charlie dodged just in time but he let the claws come out to let his juggernaut of a body turn quickly without losing speed. This time Charlie was ready for him. She waited till the last second before dodging. Logan ended slamming his side into a tree five feet behind where Charlie had been. Charlie thought he had to be hurt but he stood up and cracked his back before saying, "You've got cleverness on your side if not brute strength. Simply charging at you won't work. Hmmm…"

Suddenly Logan started circling Charlie. This time Charlie teamed with Sparrow. Sparrow signaled a second before he started to pounce. Charlie was able to jump away with plenty of time to prepare for his next assault. This time Sparrow launched herself at Logan resulting in her claws digging into his neck and scalp. He tried to pull her off to no success. Charlie took the chance to strike. She'd taken a self defense class once and she'd been in karate when she was younger. She ended up with him pinned on the ground with Sparrow pinning one paw against his throat and the others dug into his clothes to prevent him from throwing her off.

After they let him get up he laughed and said, "You're good. No one can say your power isn't helpful in a fight. Your cat helped out a lot. You need work but you do have skills in a fight. You should watch some sparring sessions this afternoon. We have them to evaluate the student's powers. Your roommates December and Erin will be competing together as a team against a couple of the boys. Want to join me in watching them? I'm not evaluating tonight so I can give you the play by play if you want." Charlie didn't know what made her say yes but when she did she thought she saw him smile before he started to lead her back to the mansion.


End file.
